Always Stay Together I: Unlikely Aid
by Grozic
Summary: Part 1 of a response series to Will-the-Tankadin's "Never Run Alone" series. A warlock spots a blood elf rogue taking advantage of a gnome and decides help her afterwards. The only thing is... he's a blood elf too. NSFW. Updated with beta.


Always Stay Together I: Unlikely Aid

By Grozic

Written 7.20.2009

Updated 7.23.2009

Beta read by The Lost and Found Box

_This is the first part of a response series to Will-the-Tankadin's "Never Run Alone" series. As with the future pieces of my series, this takes place at the end of the his rape scene, so I highly suggest you read his "Never Run Alone" stories before reading mine. If you want to follow in synchronization, this one follows the first half of the first story of his series. This material is __**NSFW**__**(Not safe for work**__ or anywhere, really, that you cannot read alone without a person staring at the screen along with you). Reviews would be appreciated, though I'd prefer it if you reviewed Will-the- Tankadin's series before you review mine as his is the original series. Thank you and enjoy. _

Disclaimer: If I owned Warcraft, that would mean I owned Blizzard Entertainment. If I owned Blizzard Entertainment, I doubt I would be writing a story about something I owned.

* * *

Watching in disgust, a blood elf warlock was sorely tempted to take the rogue's soul and eternally torment it. How another of his own race could commit such acts was beyond him. He watched as the rogue raped the pink haired warlock. Despite feeling a bit aroused at such a sight, his own morals and ethics prevented him from feeling any further excitement.

A warlock with his sense of honor was as rare as defeating Illidan single-handedly. Truth be told, the only reason he had such morals was due to his raising. His father and mother had instilled into him a sense of honor, pride, dignity, and chivalry. Almost to a foolish extent, as whenever he fought someone of the fairer sex, he was quite reluctant to unleash his power. Early on in his life, he had been scouted as a prime candidate for the Blood Knight Order. However, he refused politely as he felt a calling to the arcane magicks of the world. His parents supported his decision to become a mage, but his decision to be a warlock was a sad tale indeed.

His descent to becoming a user of fel and demonic was ignited when he saw his own parents brutally murdered by a drunken gang of unruly, Horde adventurers. Enraged at this, he unleashed his arsenal of powers. However, this was not enough until he used the demonic magic he had learned from an old forgotten tome. Forever scarred by the scene, he was then seduced by the powers of demons and unholy beings. That event may have also had something to do with his lone wolf nature, as he feared he would become like those murderers should he travel in a group.

"Fair enough, UNNNNGH!" The sound alerted the warlock to the end of the rape. Calmly looking for an opening to aid his fellow warlock, he saw the rogue take her wand and leave. Inside of him, an intense rage was building at seeing a rule of conduct being broken. There were certain rules within Alterac Valley that both sides followed, one of the main being equipment would not be stolen. It could be broken, of course, and disarmed, but never stolen.

Being one of the few who had the privilege of traveling to Northrend before the main advance, the nameless warlock checked his bags for his old equipment from Outland. It was soulbound to him, but being a powerful warlock, trafficking in souls was a common and easy task. He slowly made his way towards the gnome, sending a mental command to his felguard to protect them and check for intruders.

"Yes, master," the felguard complied. Although he was under the control of the warlock, he felt a sense of gratitude and respect that the warlock only restrained him enough to stay in the mortal plane, allowing him free reign of his body, mind, and soul.

The warlock first began to remove her clothes and place them on another log, after cleaning them of the seed splattered onto them. While there was no soap or substance yet discovered that could remove such a thing from fabric, magic tended to provide an easy solution. Slowly cleaning the gnome warlock with pieces of silk cloth he had obtained traveling back to Azeroth, the warlock was also channeling his own and her energy from and to his old wand. Soon the wand had been bound to her soul and emitted a sharp mental pain to the blood elf whenever he was unfortunate to come in close contact with it. Such security measures were only applicable by a master of souls and demonic magic. Sitting her up on the log so he could more easily reach certain places of her body, he noted she was beginning to groan and move around.

Realizing she was about to wake up in a few minutes, he sped up his cleaning of her rear end and was then faced with the task of her womanhood. Groaning in anguish , he complained, "Why me?". No one answered, though his companion managed a chuckle or two at his dilemma. Covering his hand with the silk cloth, the warlock stuck his hand inside her sheath and did his best to remove the seed of that disgusting scoundrel from the gnome's most private place. All the while, his face was the redder than the scales of Alexstrasza.

Unfortunately for the warlock, time was not on his side. The gnome fluttered her eyes and struggled to recall what happened, suddenly feeling something inside of her moving. She began to cry tears of despair and was about to sob uncontrollably when a rough hand covered her mouth. Looking around to see the owner of the offending appendage, she spotted a felguard. She noticed the felguard pointing down towards her thighs and moved her eyes to the spot. What she saw was glowing green eyes staring back. She began to struggle in earnest, though the felguard restrained her enough so that the warlock could continue his task.

Sighing, the warlock began again. "Calm down, will you? I'm not going to hurt you like _he_ did." The gnome continued to thrash about violently against what she thought were her captors. Stopping his task (he couldn't resume his cleaning until she was relaxed), he went over towards her neatly arranged items and equipment positioned on a nearby log. Grabbing her stuff, he presented it to her. "See? I even cleaned your clothes for you." Sending his minion another command to release the gnome, he saw she had calmed down a bit. "Now, let me clean you up." The nameless blood elf smiled, causing the gnome to lightly blush at his handsome face.

While the Horde races were mostly considered ugly and nasty by the Alliance, blood elves were still the epitome of beauty that they were as high elves.

The pink haired warlock complied with his wishes and sat back on the log. Her blush, however, had spread throughout her whole body, increasing even more as her benefactor put his head next to her thighs. "This might feel a bit intrusive, but just relax and it'll be fine." The gnome nodded, albeit hesitantly considering what he was going to do.

The warlock took out a new silk cloth and put it around his hand, slowly reaching in for any form of bodily fluid that didn't belong in her womanhood. The gnome tensed up at first, but soon unclenched her muscle groups as a soft pleasure over took her mind. "Are you ok?" The gnome merely moved her head up and down, the felguard smiling or at least giving off what seemed to be a smile, a smirk at best. His master had such a way with women, yet he was never truly happy himself. The minion frowned at this thought. Perhaps another meeting with his succubus would work… The felguard kept the thought in mind, promising himself to advise his controller of this.

The female warlock began to breathe more erratically as the blood elf's hand neared her womb. She mused how good he felt inside of her, though she was also glad she was so small, otherwise his whole arm would have to go in. "Hah…hah…ugh…" The very thought of it intensified her pleasure and she moaned lasciviously as her climax came. The blood elf felt the orgasm with his hand as her walls held and tightened around him and a liquid quickly oozed towards his hand. His face reddened even more and he removed his hand from her instantly, letting her juices flush out the seed that he couldn't reach. Reaching for another cloth, he soon cleaned her lower lips of all liquids around it, ignoring her soft sighs that were arousing him greatly.

"Well, I guess your all clean now." When he didn't receive a response from the gnome, he looked up at her face. She was out like a light. "I guess going through what she did would make anyone tired... Well, come on, we have to move out before our buddies get here and notice this." The felguard obeyed, realizing should either side see this scene, it would not bode well for either warlock. They packed with swift hands, putting all their belongings into two glacial bags. They could sort it out once they got to safety.

"I'll see you later," the blood elf warlock stated as he dismissed his felguard. He felt that companions always deserved some semblance of respect despite their rank or position. Summoning his violet nether drake, he lifted up the gnome, who was still naked, and put himself behind her with the bags tied onto the mount and started flying out of the battleground. Alert of the surroundings, the nether drake could sense his master's intentions and flew close to the edges as to avoid being seen by both Horde and Alliance scouts.

Trying to figure out a relatively safe place, the warlock flew northwest, knowing dealing with the Horde would be preferable to the Alliance on the off-chance they were found out. Reaching Lordamere Lake, he had his nether drake land on one of the Dawning Isles. He quickly disposed of the monsters located on the island with a few Shadow Bolts.

Scanning around, he saw a group of murlocs encroaching upon the island, possibly because of a stray murloc that had escaped the massacre. The warlock smiled. Finally, time to relieve some stress. Using Metamorphosis, he transformed into a demon and charged the unsuspecting murlocs. One second later, a burning dark demon could be found walking back towards a nether drake and a naked gnome. If there had been anyone alive on the island to see the sight, they would have surely either shit their pants due to the demon and its dark aura, blush due to the naked state of the pink haired gnome, or faint at such an unbelievable sight.

After half a minute, the blood elf returned to his original form and was currently gathering dry wood around the island. The gnome began to groan and fumble around before falling off the drake and onto her rear end. The nether drake snorted at this causing the gnome to glare at it before realizing she was still naked. Rushing to the bags, she began to search for her items and equipment whilst unknowingly putting her butt out, vulnerable to anyone that was in sight.

"While I appreciate the view, I suggest you search the bags after I put them down," the warlock stated with amused smile as he came back with the firewood.

"Eeep!" The gnome quickly faced the blood elf while holding her clothes and ran for the nearest bush. The blood elf merely chuckled as his drake snorted again at the scene. He then dismissed his drake after petting it and put the firewood together before casting an Immolate spell followed by Conflagrate. The result was a giant burst of flame that soon receded into a nice small campfire. The gnome felt the heat from her bush and, after a bit longer, emerged with all her equipment on except her wand, which she assumed the rogue took. She watched the blood elf staring at the fire and she found herself entranced by it as well, though she would forever question herself, "Why didn't he just make a campfire the normal way? You don't even need wood or flint for it."

As time went on, tensions became fully calmed by the warm of the fire and both warlocks sat down in their respective blankets which the blood elf had been so kind as to set them out.

Relaxed and calm, the gnome soon found herself falling drowsy. Oddly enough, she felt comfort at being next to her fellow warlock despite his position as part of the Horde. Snuggling up against him, she sighed and hoped this moment would last for a very long time if not forever. The blood elf just smiled softly, falling into a haze as well. However, before he fell asleep, he encircled his arms around the female warlock and hugged gently, putting his chin atop her head as she nuzzled into his neck. Soon his eyes closed and his thoughts then were only known by Ysera the Dreamer.

The fire quickly went out as the warlock had been fueling the fire with his own energy.

______________________________________________________________________________

*yawn*

The gnome warlock stretched her arms, she hadn't had such a good night's sleep before. With her eyes closed still, fumbled around for the comfort of a warm blood elf. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and was awarded the sight of a full bedroom. Bed, cupboards, drawers, desk. This wasn't the island they were on. Quickly getting up, she saw the items on the desk. Her staff was glowing a bright blue, indicating an strong enchantment, and next to it there was a wand with a glowing orb at each end. Attached to the wand was a small tag. Though it originally read _Wand of the Demonsoul_, that name was scratched out and another was written on it. _Bane of Perverts_. Smiling at the nameless warlock's humor, she equipped the staff and wand without hesitation. Grabbing the bags located on the chair, she recognized that they weren't her old netherweave bags. Instead the bags emitted an aura of ice and coldness. Figuring them to be a gift of her fellow warlock, she planned to pay him back in full.

Once she was all settled, she began to walk down the stairs and into the lobby of what she supposed was an inn. Her ears were immediately filled with a voice as she stepping in the lobby.

"Oh, hi! I'm Naela Trance, the local bowyer. I see your awake." Well that much was obvious, the gnome mused as she sat down. Looking at the human woman, she noticed her attire and soon became jealous of her physical attributes. Mainly her height though.

"So where am I?" the gnome asked in her own squeaky voice. She hoped to see her warlock friend soon and wanted to reward him for his kindness. Yes, reward him over and over and over again. Growing a blush at the thought, her mental state was interrupted when the human lady spoke.

"You're in Menethil Harbor right now." The bowyer started to leave, but suddenly stopped at the entrance as if remembering something and faced the gnome. "Oh, and your handsome high elf companion asked me to tell you not to wait up for him and that he had some business to take care of. " The bowyer blushed as she thought of the gnome's companion. The gnome brooded in jealously before realizing something was wrong in that sentence.

"High elf? Oh! Nevermind," the gnome realized that the nameless warlock had changed the glow of his eyes from green to blue in order to fool the Alliance. The gnome grew sad at the thought she wouldn't see her savior again. However, her spirits went up a little bit when she saw it was only afternoon. Now she had a chance to test out her improved staff and new wand.

Getting on her mechanostrider, she rode out into the Wetlands with Ironforge as the destination.

However, as she passed through the marshes, she heard some noises behind a group of trees and bushes. Stopping to hear, she heard the moans and groans of two people having sex."Oh! Oh master! You feel so good inside of me master! Harder, deeper!" Blushing at the act of fornication out in the open, she resumed her travel to Ironforge.

______________________________________________________________________________

Behind those trees and bushes was the nameless warlock making love to his sexy and horny succubus. Humping his minion from behind, this was a great pleasure for both of them, though her tight sheath made it more of a pleasure for him. "Oh master! Master, MASTER! Aaaaah!" The warlock thrusted into her with as much force and love as he could, causing both to be filled with sexual pleasure. Erupting, his seed overwhelmed the inside of her succulent body as her own body released liquids as well. Pushing back and forth a few more times while groping her firm breasts, the blood elf couldn't help but grin and be glad he took his felguard's advice on spending time with his succubus. Finally he pulled out and held his body next to his minion's.

"I love you, master," the succubus said with loving eyes while caressing his body.

"I love you too." The warlock smiled his soft, charming smile. Giving her master a quick but passionate kiss, the succubus stared into his eyes as he traveled through his mind. He couldn't help but think of what adventures were ahead, especially with what happened today. With that in mind, he decided to travel back to Alterac Valley in case that sorry excuse for a blood elf had anymore victims. "Come on, we have a pervert to deal with."

"Ooh! Can I punish him master?"

The warlock just smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I was supposed to wait for my beta readers to read this, but I just couldn't wait any longer! XD Over the next few days, expect revisions from my betas. Flaws and mishaps will be spotted, fixed, and fully repaired. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm just bubbling with excitement about this!


End file.
